


WHY I DON'T WRITE POETRY

by NannaSally



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Why I don't write poetry





	

> I’ve never written poetry
> 
> I’ve never taken time
> 
> The lines always way too long
> 
> The words they never rhyme
> 
> The subject just don’t lend itself
> 
> To angst or sighs or love
> 
> The thoughts align  to nothing
> 
> Not down here nor above
> 
> Prose? It is much easier
> 
> My pen will write it quick
> 
> So now I will give up
> 
> On making poems tick!!!
> 
>  
> 
> _Nanna Sally Nelson 2016_


End file.
